So Much More
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Robin and Red X have been secretly seeing one another for awhile now. They don't really have a relationship or do they? This is a pwp and lemon you have been warned.


_**So Much More**_

_**A/N: So this is a pwp. It jas no plot really. I do not own Teen Titans DC comics do and other people and what not.**_

Robin opened his eyes and scaned his surroundings. He wasn't alone. He sat up in his bed and looked around. "I know your there," he said. He heard a swish and his bed sunk in behind him.

"I can never sneak up on you now can I birdie?" a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"What are you doing here X?" Robin hissed.

"I'm here to see my favorite birdie," Red X said. Robin gasped as he felt a pair of lips on his neck. "and call me Jay," he added.

"Fine Jay," Robin said, "my team is sleeping and could wake up at any moment," he said.

"Chill they haven't found out yet," Red X said. He started pressing kisses up and down Robin's neck.

"We could get caught," Robin said as he fought the urge to moan.

"That's half the fun," Red X said. He brought his hand up to Robin's chest and pinched his nipple. Robin gasped and arched his back into the man behind him. He turned his head had brought their lips together for a kiss.

"So why are you here?" Robin asked as he rested his forehead on Red X's.

"I want to fuck my little bird," Red X said.

"Ever the romantic Jason," Robin said.

"Shut it Dickie you know you love it," Red X said.

"I hate it when you call me that. It's Dick," Robin said annoyed.

"Yes I want to shove my dick up your ass," Red X said as he pulled Robin backwards into his lap. Robin gasped as he felt Jason's erection press into his back.

"So what are you waiting for?" Robin asked as he moved his hips back into Red X's cock. Red X groaned and thrust his hips forward. Robin let out a groan and rolled his hips against Red's. Red X pushed Robin down onto his bed and pulled his pajama pants down. Robin bit his lip trying to repress a moan as Red X stripped him. His clothes lay in a heap on the floor within seconds. Robin reached up and pillars Red X's shirt off and pulled the bigger male down for a kiss. Red X allowed Robin to kiss him as he worked his pants off. Robin broke the kiss to look at Red X as he got his pants off.

"Commando?" he asked looking up at his secret lover.

"It saves time," Red X said as he pulled a tube of lube out of his pants pocket before tossing them aside. Red X opened the bottle and coated three fingers with lube. He lifted Robin's hips up. He pressed a finger to Robin's entrance earning a moan from the Boy Wonder.

"Just do it already," Robin moaned. Red X grinned and pushed his finger all the way into the knuckle in on swift thrust.

"Tell me Robin what is it you want me to do?" he asked as he thrust a second finger in. Robin moaned and arched his back off the bed. "What I did catch that," Red X said as he pressed his fingers deeper after adding a third finger.

"Fuck me," Robin moaned, "Please fuck me," he begged.

"My pleasure," Red X said. He removed his fingers and slicked his cock with lube. He pressed his cock to Robin's entrance. "You ready?" he asked.

"Just do it already Jay," Robin all but yelled. Red X grinned and with on fluid motion he theirs into his young lover. Robin let out a loud moan of pleasure and pain. He loved when Red X was rough. It was what he needed sometimes. Red X set and fast rough pace. He pounded into Robin ass as hard and fast as he could per Robin's command.

Robin moaned and arched his back off the bed. Red X was exactly what he needed. He could give Robin the thrill he needed. Their relationship was a secret if it was a relationship. All they ever did was spend time together and fuck. They hadn't gone on a real date yet. Whatever they were it was exciting for X grabbed Robin's neglected cock and started stroking it. Robin moaned and thrust his hips back to meet Red X's.

"Jay I'm gonna come," he cried. Red X sped up his thrusts and leaned down near to Robin's ear.

"Then come for me my birdie," he whispered huskily. That sent Robin over the edge into he abyss of pleasure. He came coating their chests and Red X's hand in come. Red X followed Robin seconds later and filed Robin with his seed. He collapsed on top of Robin as he cane down from his high.

He pulled out of Robin some time later and laid down next to him. "That was amazing," he said as he tried to normalize his breathing.

"Yes it was," Robin said. He was gonna be sore in the morning but that didn't matter right now. Red was all that mattered. He leaned in and kisses Red X on the lips. "You are one he'll of a their you know that right?" Robin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Red X asked confused.

"First you steal my suit then you steal my heart," Robin said looking away from Red X.

"I promise not to breaking or return if you promise to do the same to mine," Red X said. He grabbed Robin's chin and turned his face so they were looking into each others eyes. "I think I love you kid," Red X said.

"I think I love you too," Robin said. Red X grinned and brought Robin close for another kiss. "Let's just be glad my team didn't wake up," Robin said grinning.

"I thought the rooms were sound proof," Red X said.

"From room to room yes but from the hall way not so much," Robin said.


End file.
